


探亲

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: Ger48家庭文学，1970s
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 2





	探亲

利奥波德先生在城里当歌剧演员的女儿要回乡探亲了。年过半百的憨厚老农早从五年前就开始絮絮叨叨地说女儿的事，有时在田埂上，有时在集市里，有时在镇上的公厕里也拉着旁边同样乡音的老头子念叨一两句，直到马克特尔农场里人人都能背出那番话：

“我女儿给瓦格纳当过女主角哩，她只要一进后台就有一群毛都没长齐的小伙子在门帘外边乌泱泱地挤着，谁都想看她一面！”

每当说到这儿利奥波德就把沟壑纵生的脸笑得像一朵被风吹皱的菊花，眼角外头干硬的皮肤簇到一起，每条皱纹里都装进自豪和喜悦。于是人们也拍着手一起呵呵地笑，称赞他有个比谁都厉害的、在大城市里当明星的、时常能上电视露脸的好女儿。

但偶尔也有不识趣的人要问：“瓦格纳，哪个瓦格纳呀，之前来拜罗伊特演出的那个吗？那可不都是一百年前的事啦！”

这时利奥波德就要挥着拳头，脖子涨得通红，硬邦邦地像一块铁，从更红的脸上憋出几句南德式的怒骂：“你们懂什么！我女儿在维也纳的音乐学院读的大学！当然是她懂得多啦！别说了，喝酒，今天都来我家喝酒！”

于是农舍里搭起露天的彩色大棚，利奥波德架着梯子装上灯泡和吊扇，让年轻人从地窖里搬来大酒桶。觥筹交错间，关于瓦格纳的谈话在欢笑中结束。热情好客的利奥波德有一群忠实的狐朋狗友，其中关系最铁的叫阿布雷希特，是个长头发的东德人，早年从奥地利逃到这，当时身无长物，靠利奥波德的接济才勉强带着女儿活下来并在城里买了自己的房子。

“但是你那闺女不是十几年没见你了嘛？”酒足饭饱之后阿布雷希特捏着一只大啤酒杯用胳膊肘推搡利奥波德，脸上洋溢着醉醺醺的喜悦，“她想开啦？你该不是又骗她你摘葡萄割伤了大拇指吧？但这回是不是得更严重些，你告诉她病你得快死了？”

“嗨！”老农民从胸腔里挤出不悦的叹息，重重跺了一下脚，“叫孩子回来看我怎么能说是骗呢？倒是你，你家露易丝不也好久没来看你了吗！”

“那孩子在城里学雕塑，你懂什么？”阿布雷希特皱着鼻子叫骂道，“我告诉你啊，你可不得嘲笑我闺女了，她可是和人订婚了的。”

利奥波德原本正舒坦地喝着酒，听到这儿酒全从嘴巴两边流了出来，他把酒杯往桌上一砸，瞪着眼睛，微醺的醉意也醒了大半：“订婚？”

阿布雷希特甩着一头长发，在风里笑得像已然子孙绕膝的样子。利奥波德忧心忡忡地回到卧室，望着电话思来想去，还是拿起了听筒。

电话接通的一刹那他剧烈地发起了抖。还未把想好的话说出口，那头就给了他一个莫大的惊吓。接着，在断断续续的回应中，他浑浊的眼睛里竟然冒出两行热泪。颤抖的手抓紧了听筒，他哆嗦着嘴唇，难以回应女儿的话——这倒真像个病人了。他想到这咳嗽了两声。那头女儿关切的语句马上跟了过来，他哽咽着，冲天的震惊压在他的头盖骨里，把他顶得发疼。

才挂断电话，门口就响起了敲门声。阿布雷希特用宽厚的手掌砰砰地拍着门。“利奥！你干啥呢！”他匆匆蹭到门边，把手放到把手上，又收回来抹了把泪才走出去。瞥见他红红的眼眶阿布雷希特乐了，拍着他的肩道：“怎么啦，担心起女儿的终身大事啦？没事，维蕾娜那小妮子不也才二十九嘛，她还是什么，女，女明星，事业为重！”

“我闺女……我闺女竟然早就结婚了！她瞒着我……她竟然瞒着我。她把孙子都生啦！”难掩心里的喜悦和悔恨，利奥波德一头扑进阿布雷希特怀里，抱着一身酒气和汗臭的男人哭起来。

+

维蕾娜拖家带口回来的那天利奥波德本想让阿布雷希特代为迎接，一方面是掩饰自己装病的事实，另一方面也是为了在友人面前炫耀一番。可惜的是这天阿布雷希特去了慕尼黑城里，他要在那里度过快乐的一周。利奥波德只得硬着头皮站到了院子中。玛莎拉蒂停下来的时候他的心跳得厉害。要知道这车可贵着哩！女儿真是能干，找了这样一个有钱的丈夫！他用练了一周的拄拐行走的姿势慢悠悠地挪到车旁，双手压在拐杖头上。嗬，这木雕硌得他手疼！在集市上匆匆买的拐杖可一点也不实用。他咬着牙朝车窗里笑。

先下车的是驾驶位上的女婿基尔伯特。他一米八不到的个子，身材匀称，长相俊朗，一口北德德语。他接住那只伸来的颤颤巍巍的老农的手，郑重地握了两下，旋即转身去开车后门。穿长裙的维蕾娜走下来，头戴遮阳帽，脚穿高跟鞋，墨镜下浓浓的眼妆让利奥波德分不清她是来看望病重的老父亲还是去走红毯。但一见到她利奥波德还是眼泪盈眶。他搓着双手走过去，连拐杖掉到地上都没注意，三两步把女儿紧紧抱住。维蕾娜皱了皱眉，轻轻喊了声“爸爸”，他这才知趣地放手。接着，十岁的路德维希从车后座爬出来。他穿着一条背带短裤，肉肉的小腿下是双锃亮的小皮鞋。他没有从小在农舍长大的孩子那种天不怕地不怕的样子，反倒是怯生生的。利奥波德在他面前蹲下来，双手怜惜地揉着男孩的脸蛋子，笑得合不拢嘴。他衣领上有道从维蕾娜脖子上蹭来的粉底，白得滑稽。或许是看到这景象，小男孩腼腆地笑了一下，两簇压低的眉毛也是金色的。

“爷爷好。”他奶声奶气地说。

这下利奥波德控制不住自己的激动了，一屁股坐到了地上。见状维蕾娜和基尔伯特忙一左一右地来搀扶他。路德维希跑过去捡起地上的拐杖塞到他手里。基尔伯特说：“爸，快去屋里坐着！我们把车停好就来找您！”维蕾娜看了一眼基尔伯特，马上也堆起笑容对父亲说：“来，我扶你进屋！”

毒辣的太阳照着巴伐利亚母亲养大的父女俩。这座维蕾娜自十四岁就不曾见过的小房子还保留她走时的样子。进门时她对斑驳的水泥地板不悦地哼了声，按记忆中的方位把父亲扶到餐桌边。开放式的厨房已经被加上一块玻璃移门，还装上排风扇和冰箱。维蕾娜站在桌边尴尬地看着他。片刻后利奥波德说：“没事，我早就搞过卫生了。”维蕾娜客气地笑着拉开对面的椅子坐下，偷偷用手在坐垫上摸了一把。

“爸，好久不见啊。”她笑容不减，轻描淡写地说。利奥波德点点头，说了两句夸赞基尔伯特外表的话。但维蕾娜没接上，于是利奥波德也不再说。他们面对面坐着，谁也没有开口。好在吊扇在上空旋转，把凝固的空气搅得不那么尴尬，但即便维蕾娜想说些什么来缓解气氛也无法说出口。利奥波德亦然。他把手拢在嘴边不住地咳嗽。女儿露出同情的目光。在维蕾娜对面有面挂钟，她看了它许久。半刻钟后基尔伯特和路德维希一前一后地走进门，两人都汗津津的。维蕾娜赶忙把路德维希拢到怀里，留下双手叉腰在门口打量房间的基尔伯特。

“别，别站着呀！来厨房里帮我做饭吧！”利奥波德招呼基尔伯特。后者应着声来到厨房里，在门前回头望了妻子一眼。维蕾娜抬了抬下巴他才放心地跟上。移门关上，维蕾娜抱着路德维希转了个面。她让孩子坐在自己腿上，轻轻抚摸他的头发。

“乖孩子，要听话。”她把下巴压在他肩上说，红嘴唇蹭在他红红的耳朵边。孩子躲开了她好像是吻又不是的动作。

+

午餐是在诡异又难耐的气氛里度过的。餐桌上利奥波德几次试图挑起话题，都以无人回应收场。倒是维蕾娜当了回女主角，对路德维希拿叉子和挑意面的姿势吹毛求疵，尖锐的声音比刮在空盘上的叉子声还难受。利奥波德听不下去，但想到自己还病着他便不敢大声指责，只能蔫着脖子埋头苦吃。

“瞧你吃得这么急，你这个小饿死鬼！”维蕾娜啪地一声把刀拍在盘沿上。利奥波德抖了一下，从盘中抬头，才看到维蕾娜正在训斥的是路德维希。她秀气的眉毛都拧在一起，汗水在粉底上画出一道深色的湿痕。他叹了口气缩回脑袋，正好对上基尔伯特关切的目光。男人盯着他看了一会儿，撇了撇嘴说：“爸，吃饭。”

利奥波德无奈地点头：“唉，吃饭。吃饭！”

餐桌那头维蕾娜继续斥责儿子，只是音量降低了些，混在风扇的叶片声里也不再难以忍受了。利奥波德硌人的拐杖斜靠在两腿间。他摸了摸那个粗糙的木雕。

他开始想念阿布雷希特了。

+

下午维蕾娜带路德维希在花园里读书——他们从维也纳带来了文学课本，够路德维希看一周的了。至于基尔伯特，则是被利奥波德拉着到镇上赫尔曼家去看庄稼。“他祖上是黑森人，对种葡萄这事有天赋。前些年我们都种啤酒花，他偏要在这种葡萄。我挨家挨户问了，就只有他这一家种葡萄，咱们都是啤酒花。”

出门时基尔伯特被利奥波德戴上一顶手编的新草帽，让他仿佛和苍翠的群山融为一体，但紧身高弹衬衣毕竟还是与褪了色的鳄鱼衫大不相同，让他和前头的利奥波德有所区别——老农的帽子更旧些，缝隙里塞着干掉的泥，从边缘戳出几根折了的草；一条同样色泽黯淡的、网眼松散的毛巾搭在他晒得赤红的脖子上。

基尔伯特学模学样地把手背在背后，弓着背边走边问：“那他得到教训了吗？”

利奥波德停下来，回过头意味深长地看了他一眼。太阳已经斜到山头去了，基尔伯特抬手遮住脑门。

“把帽子拉下来些，这样。”利奥波德把自己的帽子压了压。基尔伯特照做了。接着他扶稳了拐杖，一步一顿地继续往前。爬上又一个山头他才慢悠悠地说：“前些年啤酒价格不好。倒是他的葡萄卖到酒厂去赚了大钱。唉，他种的葡萄可就出名了。现在他雇了两个工人呢。”

说到这儿他突然又止步。现在，他们站在最高的一个山包上。老利奥波德长叹一声，举起拐杖指着山下的一小片酒庄说：“喏，在那呢。很气派吧。”

望着山下气派的葡萄种植园基尔伯特欲言又止。他沉默地往那看，保持这样的姿势，连眼珠都没动一下，直到利奥波德主动拉着他往回走。

“走吧，走吧，不看了。咱们过得没人家好啊。”

下到小路边，抱羊仔的妇女和利奥波德打招呼。他就着横握拐杖的手势挺直腰板，热情地大力挥手回应，看得基尔伯特一愣一愣的。待妇人远去，基尔伯特已经走到他身边。利奥波德突然想到什么，把拐杖放下来，做出一副老态龙钟的样子，摘下毛巾用力糊了把脸。

“唉，基尔伯特啊！”他的嘴还盖在毛巾后，但用力地喊着，“基尔伯特，基尔伯特！”

“哎，我在！”他哆嗦了一下，向老丈人伸出双手。利奥波德把擦过汗的毛巾放到他手上，他又麻利地叠好它，把它摆回对方脖子后面。

利奥波德用力地眯着眼睛，从眉毛上鼓起一个小肉包。基尔伯特诚惶诚恐地让他打量。片刻后，他舒展了眼皮说道：“基尔伯特啊，你那车——”

这一副要问车钱的架势！但丝毫没问题，他胸有成竹地想，出发前他看的资料里可把这车的价钱和优势都说得一清二楚。他悄悄环顾四周，瞅见四下无人，突然明白了这是老丈人特地要拉自己出来盘问。但不成想对方却问：“你那车是不是在高速上跑得很快啊！”

“哎！”他愣愣地应了声。

“跑得快好啊！但是得注意安全。维蕾娜这小妮子系安全带吧？”

“哎，她系！毕竟现在有孩子呢。”基尔伯特挠着头。

“是，是，有孩子啊，当妈妈了，当然是更注意安全……是啊，你们都大了！我老啦，我也帮不上忙。”想到路德维希红扑扑的小脸蛋，利奥波德的声音都颤抖起来，他用手背抹着眼睛，往前走了两步，又回头朝女婿勾了勾手。基尔伯特三两步跟上去，听见他用一种近乎迷恋的语气说：“那孩子小时候皮得很，家门口有棵大槐树，她成天爬上房顶看月亮，下大雨也去。有一回来了台风，她还要去，然后给从屋顶上摔下来了！”

“啊，这……”

“把腿拉了一个大口子，那会儿我背她去诊所，她就一直哭一直跟我道歉，把我背上的那块都湿透啦！但就是不肯说为啥要去嘛。后来缝了好几针，病好了，第二天又爬上去了。怎么叫都叫不下来，你说气人不！这孩子，猫变的！”

“是，是……”他不停地点头，“但现在有孩子了，不一样嘛。路德维希听话多了，她教得好。她已经当妈妈了。”

“哎，说得对。她教得好。”笑容又回到利奥波德脸上，他拍了拍女婿的背，“基尔伯特啊，你是做什么的？小妮子没跟我说呢。”

“我……”他迟疑了一下才说，“我们是同行。”

“嚯，那你也个是大明星了！”利奥波德掸掉他身上的土，比划一下基尔伯特的腰，接着是臀，然后到大腿，心想这孩子看着瘦，但身板是一等一的硬，做个好丈夫没问题。后者躲了一下，闪到侧边说：“爸，那个，回去吃饭吧？老在外面跑，您身体吃不消。”

+

利奥波德应了，连声夸基尔伯特体贴。挽起老丈人的一只手，基尔伯特随他缓步向家中走去。到家时路德维希刚收了课本进屋。维蕾娜跟在后面，看到两人来了就停下来。她还穿着来时的长袖连衣裙，鞋也未脱，但浑身看上去较上午狼狈不少。利奥波德心疼女儿，打开一间小卧房的门，钻进去在床底下的抽屉里翻来找去。似乎知道他要做什么，维蕾娜噼噼啪啪地走过来，跺着脚说：“爸，别弄那些有的没的！我不要！”

但利奥波德已经从里面翻出一件碎花睡衣走出来递给维蕾娜，又去鞋柜找了双拖鞋拿到水龙头下洗。维蕾娜把睡衣往基尔伯特怀里一丢，双手叉腰走到厕所前对里面吼：“你在干什么呀！别弄了。我带衣服了！”声音太大，路德维希听见了，从客厅里跑过来，被瞪了一眼又缩回墙后。这时利奥波德拎着湿漉漉的拖鞋走过来，维蕾娜刚想发作，看到基尔伯特劝诫的眼神又忍着怒气道：“爸，真的，都在我行李箱里呢。不用你麻烦啦！”

“对对对，我们都带了衣服来的。再说那小时候的衣服她也穿不下呀！”基尔伯特从利奥波德手里接过拖鞋，回到厕所甩干了水轻轻放到墙边。

“不是小时候的，新买的！”利奥波德努着嘴争辩，“上周上集市买的呀。阿布雷希特和我一块儿去，这还印着个沙堡呢，你看，还有海星。”

“阿布雷希特是谁？”

“他呀，嗨，就是一个朋友。他有个闺女比你小几岁，粘他粘得像蜜糖。不过人家才刚订婚，你把孙子都生啦！还是你厉害！你还是……还是瓦格纳的女主角！”

他眉飞色舞地说着，维蕾娜的脸色却逐渐暗下去。基尔伯特正从厕所出来，虽没把刚才的对话听真切，但听到“瓦格纳的女主角”也明白了大概，他着急地在屁股上抹掉手上的水，横到两人中间，用还算干的手推着印着沙堡和海星的睡裙：“好了好了，爸，这个你放着——”

“啊呀，还有给你的呢。”利奥波德打断他的话，把衣服从他指缝里抽出来，滋溜一声，又去自己卧室里拿了一件白得透明的背心——前边的布片能垂到肚皮。他两手捏着吊带出来，在基尔伯特眼前晃，“这个呀，之前给自己买的一直没穿过。我洗了，你能穿吗？”

在黑色衬衣的映衬下背心显得愈发白，基尔伯特吸了口气，换了个姿势。推也不是接也不是，基尔伯特无奈地站在那，给维蕾娜使了个眼色：“唉，爸……”

还是维蕾娜当机立断，一把抓过那件老头衫揉成团往沙发上丢，又在他惊异而受伤的眼神中从房里拖出自己的行李箱，当着父亲的面拉开拉链，从里面拿出一件亮面的、丁香色的睡袍，双手攥着肩线说道：“看好了啊，爸，这是我的。”说罢，她又蹲下来去拿另一件。路德维希扒着门框往这边看，看见母亲的脚趾在蹲姿中被鞋尖挤得发白，皱了皱眉。一会儿后，视野中的母亲就站起来了，蹬了两步把从脚面错开的鞋带踩实了，晃着手里的长袖内衣裤：“这是基尔伯特的。”最后，路德维希看到自己那件小小的，同样打着补丁的冰丝睡袍被母亲举到祖父面前。祖父不好意思地挠着头，脸上泛起了红晕。

“在城里我们临睡觉了才换衣服。我穿这样的习惯了，一点儿也不难受。”她抬起下巴说。这理由说服了利奥波德。他无声地叹气，扶着把手坐到沙发上，把那揉皱了的衣服展开搁上大腿。看了女儿一会，他决定还是先上自己屋里呆着。

+

他前脚刚挪动，维蕾娜就拉着基尔伯特进屋。他们的卧房是她小时候利奥波德的房间，如今被换了崭新的床单和枕头，贴了新墙纸，手打的木头柜子也刷了新漆，焕然一新。老父亲呢，睡到过去的书房里了。自十五年前女儿离了家后他就迷上了鸟类学，让阿布雷希特上城里买了好几本书。现在它们全都挤在他小小的书架上——书架也是自己打的，歪歪斜斜，但够用；旁边放着张行军床——当然不是他一直睡的，在给卧室换上新床单前，利奥波德先生还睡在那，他可没有自虐的习惯，但接下来他打算在那度过快乐又痛苦的七个晚上。这头夫妻俩进了房间，老父亲却站在门口不走了，小孙子要跟妈妈进去，被一只纤纤玉手拦在门前。维蕾娜把一只手按在儿子肩上，轻推他的背说：“妈妈和爸爸谈点事，你和爷爷玩一会。”

听到“爸爸”这个词路德维希抬头迷惑不解地看基尔伯特。后者错开目光，轻轻咳嗽了一声。维蕾娜微微转身看着他，明白了什么，改口说：“过来吧，好孩子。”她像山坡上赶羊的农妇似的赶小路德维希进去，又往前走一步，握住父亲的手：“爸，您去房里休息，我们等会来厨房帮你……”

“哎，不要紧！”利奥波德慌忙把自己像皴裂的手从女儿的柔荑中抽出，蒲扇似的摆了摆，连连后退，“你们慢慢来！看看这房间还有哪不合适的，明天周日，集市开门了，我到镇上去买。”

“哎，哎。”维蕾娜应着，一边把父亲往外送。利奥波德的脚尖刚退出边线她就改握住把手合上了门。那一头，老树皮似的手也搭在门上，不情愿地往里面推。于是门很快合上。发出响声的一刹那，维蕾娜的背迅速地靠上了门板，贴在那向下滑。她缓缓地蹲下来，边用双手捂住脸，埋头在那儿，深深地吸一口气。她瘦削的脊背在缺乏弹力的布料上压出浅浅的椎骨痕迹，那里也被汗浸湿，呈现一片深色。良久之后，当她隆起的胸腔渐渐扁下去，扁成一个瘪掉的口袋时，她又放开手，重重地叹息：

“唉！”

她对天花板抬着双手，两手手心里都沾着汗湿了的粉底。

面前，基尔伯特沉默地坐在床尾，双手放在膝上，双膝并拢。路德维希站在床头柜边上，想要安慰母亲，但尝试着开了几次口，还是紧紧合上了唇。

**TBC**


End file.
